The Twist Of Fate
by Hell-Flame-Narf
Summary: Of course his brother wasn’t that stupid to put normal chains on him. His brother had probably made magical manacles just so Darak couldn’t use his powers. Collapsing onto the hard, stone floor, Darak closed his eyes in defeat. Coauthored


Prologue 

Darak was walking along in the palace gardens when he suddenly heard his little brother's voice saying behind him, "Seize him!"

Immediately he felt a pair of cuffs go around his wrists and two soldiers gripped him by his arms. Turning him to face his little brother, the two soldiers waited respectfully.

"What are you doing?" Darak asked

Phillip replied with a smirk, "I'm taking over your position, older brother. I'll just tell Mom and Dad that you died and I'll be the one gaining the throne. You'll just be rotting in the dungeons, while I'm the king."

"You can't do this to me! Darak shouted, as he stood there, angry and afraid.

"Yes, I can, older brother. Now I will be king." Phillip replied before ordering for his brother to be taken to the dungeon and then walking towards the door.

"I will have revenge!" Darak shouted at his brother's retreating back as he was dragged away to the dungeons. Once they reached the dungeon he was thrown in with a rather undignified way. Straightening his clothes, Darak waited for the guards to leave. As soon as they left, he pulled out his right hand and clenched his fist. Waiting, he was surprised that the normal energy X didn't appear. After concentrating more, Darak waited for his wings to appear. When they didn't he suddenly felt panicked. Thinking about it, Darak suddenly hit his forehead in sudden realization. Of course his brother wasn't that stupid to put normal chains on him. His brother had probably made magical manacles just so Darak couldn't use his powers. Collapsing onto the hard, stone floor, Darak closed his eyes in defeat

Chapter 1 

Around three years later, Darak opened his eyes to the sound of metal hitting metal. Twisting around, he saw his best friend, David, chipping away at his chains with a hammer and chisel. Darak, twisting back around, leaned back against the wall and smiled as he thought of how he had first met David.

Flashback

"Father?" questioned Darak as he came across his father, King Resnar, leaning against a railing overlooking the palace gardens.

King Resnar quickly turned around to face his son before replying in his usual hollow-sounding voice, "Yes, son?"

Joining his father at the railing, Darak looked at the stars before asking, "Father, do you think I will ever have any friends?"

Confused, King Resnar asked, "What are you talk about, Darak? There are many people who want to get to know you. Why don't you make some friends from them?"

Irritably, Darak said, "Yes, yes I know that lots of people want to get to know me but there's one thing. EVERYONE WANTS TO GET TO KNOW ME BECAUSE OF MY POSITION!" Darak, at that point was shouting.

King Resnar winced a bit at the volume of the shout before replying calmly, "Then what do you want for a friend, Darak?

Darak, having now calmed down replied, "I want a friend who will know nothing of my position. When he does learn of it, he will not start exploiting me."

King Resnar, looking thoughtful said, "That's a good friend you would have. Where would you find one though?"

As King Resnar finished speaking, a portal with flashing lightning crossing the surface appeared over a field outside the city and a person dropped out and landed quite hard onto the field. A few moments later the portal closed. Turning to face his son, King Resnar was only met by a blast of wind. Looking forward, he found his son with his wings extended, flying toward where the person had landed. Smiling faintly, King Resnar turned away and walked away.

As Darak flew along, he wondered about who this person was. Blinking his eyes, he suddenly found himself over the field upon over which the person had fallen. Flying high overhead, Darak saw a squad of soldiers hurrying toward the field. Smiling to himself, Darak waited to see what the person could do when provoked. As the person awoke, Darak observed a soldier holding a spear to the person's throat and demanding to know who he was. As the soldier spoke, Darak saw a ball of lightning appear in the person's hand that was behind the person's back. Suddenly the person swung the hand holding the ball out and fired. Immediately all of the soldiers went down in one big flash of lightning. Smirking, Darak flew lower just in time to see a ball of lightning flying toward him "SHIT!" Darak exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the ball. Flying lower, Darak called out, "God dammit. What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Looking surprised then angry, the person shouted up at Darak, "Come down and fight me, you coward" Angry, Darak flew down and landed before accepting the challenge. Immediately the person gestured and a sword covered in lightning appeared in his hand. Surprised, Darak stared for a moment before stepping out of the way as the person slashed at him. Thinking quickly, Darak charged up an X before saying "sword" and slapping the X onto his arm. Immediately, his arm began to twist and change. Fortunately, it was painless to Darak. When it finished there was a sword attached to his wrist, right where his hand used to be. Then swinging his arm up quickly, Darak blocked the next slash that the person made. After that, a full sword fight erupted. Hour after hour, the sound of clashing blades filled the air. Finally, five hours after they started, the person dropped his sword and admitted defeat. Panting, Darak banished his sword and replaced the X back onto the back of his hand.

Shaking hands with Darak, the person commented, "You're pretty good with that sword you had. Did anyone teach you?"

Sheepishly Darak replied no and asked if the other person had received any training.

The person replied no sheepishly before saying a moment, "My name is David. I come from the planet Earth. I was supposed to go visit my grandparents on the planet Uranus, but my portal malfunctioned and I landed here. Where is this place?

Darak replied, "This planet is the planet of Verisite. Rather known as the planet of the Darkness Warriors, Planet Crushers, Massacre Makers, Murderers whatever. That's what they call us. So, are you going to leave now in case I kill you?"

Looking shocked then angry, David replied, "Who cares what people call you. You people seem pretty nice if not cool. Your only problem is that you've started accepting the names and thinking that you're evil. Well I'm not leaving until I've erased this planet's bad reputation."

Darak, touched by this, replied softly, "Thanks, friend."

David then stuck out his hand and then Darak shook it. By a twist of fate,the two of them on that day, became the best of friends.

Flashback end

"Hey, wake up, Darak." David said as he shook Darak

Darak looked at him before looking at his now chain free hands. Then looking up at David, he said, "Thanks." It was simple but for Darak it meant everything.

David just looked away before summoning up his energy to produce a portal. Instantly, a portal, with the same flashing of lightning across it, appeared. David shouted out "Earth!" before jumping in.

Darak looked uneasily at the portal before also shouting, "Earth!" and jumping in. The portal seemed nice enough from the inside. Then blackness overtook Darak, and he knew no more.


End file.
